doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Xbox
The Ultimate Doom and Doom II were included in Doom 3 Collector's Edition for the Xbox, which was released in 2005. This port includes two exclusive levels, "Sewers" for the Ultimate Doom and "Betray" for Doom II. It featured multiplayer like the PC version, however not through Xbox Live. This port was programmed by Vicarious Visions. The Xbox version of Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil also contains the Ultimate Doom and Doom II, as well as Master Levels for Doom II. This particular "port" actually appears to be an emulation of the aged DOS version of the game; furthermore, it seems to have been somewhat rushed, as it is somewhat limited in functionality, and has a few bugs and design quirks. *The screen resolution is 320x240, rather than the 640x480 of the Windows 95 port, the 480i minimum output resolution of the Xbox, or any of the 480p/720p/1080i HDTV outputs offered by the Xbox. There is also no option to adjust gamma, so its appearance may be washed out on some TV sets. *Sound effects play back at the "low" sampling rate that the DOS version defaults to, and not the high sampling rate that is selectable from the configuration dialog (or that is used in most other versions of the game). Thus, sound quality isn't as crisp as in other versions. *The split-screen multiplayer runs each player's screen in a quadrant of the TV screen, no matter how many players are in the session. If only two or three players are in a match, the unused quadrants of the screen are black. *You cannot select difficulty when playing multiplayer, so all games are played at the default level of Hurt Me Plenty. *Monsters cannot be enabled for deathmatch games, nor can deathmatch II rules (with respawning items) be enabled. *Controls cannot be remapped. *In Ultimate Doom, the skybox for Episodes 2, 3, and 4 is missing; only the skybox from Episode 1 is displayed. (Activision, the publisher, actually denies this is a bug, mistakenly claiming that the entire game takes place on Mars.) *In Doom II, the Super Shotgun is located in the wrong location in the weapon cycling order; instead of being placed between the Shotgun and the Chaingun, it is placed between the Fist and the Chainsaw, making it difficult to cycle to quickly. *Cheat codes exist, but activating them is different--the player simply needs to hold one of the shoulder triggers, and press any one of the four face buttons consecutively. Each face button triggers a different cheat. The face button of choice does not need to be pressed in rapid succession; as long as no other button press "interrupts" the cheat input, the cheat will toggle. In fact, the cheat codes are so easy to activate, that accidentally entering a cheat code during "normal" gameplay is commonplace. The ports of Doom and Doom II released on Xbox 360 through Xbox Live Arcade are of much higher quality overall, and appear to use a form of custom engine rather than a straight emulation of the DOS code. See also *Xbox 360 External links *Information about the Xbox Doom 3's classic Doom port on ClassicDOOM.com *Information about the Xbox Resurrection of Evil's classic Doom port on ClassicDOOM.comCategory:Commercial ports